leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sean
If you were looking for the Team Aqua admin sometimes known as Sean in the fan community, see Aqua Admin Amber. :If you were looking for the voice actors, see Sean Schemmel or Sean Reyes. ---- Sean (Japanese: セイン Thane) is a character of the day who appeared in Battling the Bully!. He is a friend of both and Glenn and would borrow his father's so that he can show off to them. Though he would not allow Mick to use them, saying that they were his father's precious Pokémon, he would always allow Glenn to use them even though he was rather careless with them, likely because he was afraid of Glenn. He was shown to have more knowledge about Pokémon than his friends do, being able to identify quickly whilst they believed Pikachu was the pre-evolved form of . Glenn wanted to have a battle with the Pikachu that Mick found, and demanded that Sean go and get stronger Pokémon from his father, which he did reluctantly. He borrowed both and so he could use them in a Double Battle against Mick, who was using Pikachu and the sunglasses Krokorok. Because Glenn did not think of the best battling strategies, Sean would try to give him advice, but to no avail. After the battle was over and Glenn lost, Sean said that he didn't want to play with Glenn anymore because he was too aggressive to both Mick and his father's Pokémon. However, they were able to reconcile their differences with the help of and . Pokémon Borrowed and were borrowed by Sean from his father so that he and Glenn could practice battling. Sean used Blitzle while Glenn used Patrat. Both Pokémon were left exhausted after the battle. Patrat's only known move is .}} and were borrowed by Sean from his father so that he and Glenn could practice battling. Sean used Blitzle while Glenn used Patrat. Both Pokémon were left exhausted after the battle. None of Blitzle's moves are known.}} from his father so that Glenn could use it in a Double Battle against Mick. Glenn used it to battle Pikachu despite what Sean had recommended and it was quickly defeated. Sean was upset that Scolipede got hurt but it was able to heal thanks to 's special food. Scolipede's known moves are , , and .}} from his father so that Glenn could use it in a Double Battle against Mick. Sean did tell Seismitoad to block 's because it was part when Glenn had planned to have Scolipede use a counterattack. He tried to tell Glenn to use it against Pikachu but he would not listen which cost him the battle. Sean was upset that Seismitoad got hurt but it was able to heal thanks to Cilan's special food. Seismitoad's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小林ゆう Yū Kobayashi |en=Eli James |ru=Евгений Вальц Evgeni Valtz |es_la=Claudia Motta |es_eu=Miriam Valencia |pl=Adam Pluciński |pt_br=Bruno Mello }} Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Theo es:Sean it:Sean ja:セイン